This invention relates to a portable enclosure adapted for use as a hunting blind or an ice fishing shed.
Many types of hunting blinds and ice fishing sheds have been previously provided. Although the blinds and ice fishing sheds are suppose to be portable, the prior art devices are extremely cumbersome and are difficult to move from one location to another. Ordinarily, the prior art devices must be loaded on the bed of a truck and then moved to the appropriate location.
Still another disadvantage of the prior art hunting blinds and ice fishing sheds is that they do not provide adequate protection from the weather.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved hunting blind and/or ice fishing shed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hunting blind and/or ice fishing shed which is easily transportable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable hunting blind and ice fishing shed which may be easily pulled through a field or the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable hunting blind and ice fishing shed which may be placed in the bed of a pick-up truck or placed upon a small trailer.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a portable hunting blind and ice fishing shed which is convenient to use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.